Cancionero de las hermanas Tendo para Halloween
by Randuril
Summary: Un amena lectura de mucho humor y gran terror para la noche de brujas. ¡Mwahahaha!


Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **Cancionero de las hermanas Tendo para Halloween**

 **…**

 **.**

Salutación de Halloween

(por Akane Tendo)

.

Este dedito compró una caja de chocolates.

Este dedito los envolvió.

Y este dedito tan generoso los repartió.

Le dio uno a Ukyo, otro a Kodachi, otro a Shampoo y un cuarto a su abuela Cologne.

Este dedito lleva un anillo de matrimonio porque todas ellas murieron.

Oops… se me olvidó decir que este quinto dedito, el más chiquitito, había envenenado los chocolates.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

 _Canción de los quehaceres_

(por Kasumi Tendo)

.

Con mi martillo, martillo, martillo.

Con mi martillo, martillo yo.

Con mi cuchillo, rebano pescuezos

Con mi cuchillo descuartizo yo.

Muy pequeñitos trocitos de gente, en un ataúd pongo yo,

Con mi martillo, martillo, martillo

Con mi martillo clavo el cajón.

Y en el patio entierro a esa gente

Que creen que solo una tonta soy.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

 _Arroz y ramen_

(por Nabiki Tendo)

.

Arroz y ramen, me quiero casar

Con un hombre rico de la ciudad

Que sea muy guapo

Que sea doctor

Ingeniero, abogado

Quizás contador.

Luego lo mataré, su riqueza heredaré

Y nadie jamás de la llorona viuda

Llegará a sospechar.

.

Ranma se levantó de golpe en la cama, sudando frío, con el corazón acelerado. Se revolvió el cabello, que ya traía bastante desordenado, tratando de calmarse. Tragó saliva varias veces.

Akane, a su lado, giró con los ojos somnolientos.

—¿Qué pasa, Ranma? —susurró en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación—. ¿Estás bien?

—No… —Ranma sacudió la cabeza—. No… yo… tuve un sueño y había ga-ga…

Apretó los labios con fuerza, ni siquiera podía pronunciar la palabra.

—¿Gatos? —completó su esposa por él, con dulzura, en un tono casi maternal.

Él asintió con fuerza, con el corazón desbocado nuevamente ante el recuerdo. Se arrebujó en el pecho de Akane, al mismo tiempo que ella abría los brazos para recibirlo, como hacía cada vez que él se sentía tan frágil que debía protegerlo de esos fantasmas. Por supuesto que el gran Ranma Saotome solo se mostraba así de desvalido ante su mujer y en la soledad de su alcoba.

—Solo era un sueño —dijo Akane con suavidad.

—Era horrible —contó Ranma—. Además de los ga-ga… esas bestias horribles… además eran como cuentos, o canciones infantiles y…

Se detuvo abruptamente. Incluso tenía un poco de vergüenza de decirlo.

—¿Qué es, Ranma?

—Tus hermanas. Kasumi… se dedicaba a descuartizar gente y los enterraba en el jardín del dojo — dijo Ranma con la voz ahogada.

Akane apretó los labios para no reírse, pero su pecho igualmente vibró por la risa.

—Pobre Kasumi, si lo único que hace en el jardín es sembrar flores. Bueno, a veces incluso algunas hortalizas. ¡Es que cualquier cosa que ponga allí crece sola! La tierra es tan fértil, no sé por qué.

Ranma se enfurruñó porque Akane solo se había reído de él.

—Nabiki había matado a su marido y había ocultado las evidencias —siguió diciendo Ranma. Hasta a él mismo le parecía de lo más absurdo ahora, al contarlo en voz alta, pero en el sueño había sido muy espeluznante.

—Por favor, Ranma, lo de Kenjiro fue solo un accidente. Todos los médicos lo dijeron —puntualizó Akane.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Era un sueño, solo un sueño tonto —se dijo Ranma, y hasta sonrió—. Incluso tú estabas allí, y había algo con unos chocolates… Ah, mi dulce Akane, jamás podrías hacer algo así; no sé de dónde vienen todas esas tonterías que sueño.

—Mi pobre Ranma. Descansa —susurró Akane.

Le apartó los mechones de la frente y le acarició la cabeza hasta que él se relajó por completo y varios minutos después se quedaba profundamente dormido. La habitación estaba tranquila de nuevo, pero Akane continuaba con los ojos abiertos.

De pronto levantó despacio su mano izquierda y miró el anillo de matrimonio, cuyo brillo adivinaba en la penumbra. Frunció el ceño.

Nah, no podía ser. Nadie había sospechado de los chocolates, y de todas formas nunca podrían llegar a descubrir quién los envió.

.

Fin.

.

.

Extra

 _Canción del gato_

(por Genma Saotome)

.

Una sardina (una sardina)

Dos sardinas (dos sardinas)

Tres sardinas (tres sardinas)

Con un gato (con un gato)

Te apuesto (te apuesto)

A que puedo comerme toda tu comida endilgarte mis deudas aprovecharme de ti robarte la vajilla la platería hasta el mantel además comerme las sardinas y usar al gato para exponer a mi hijo a crueles circunstancias y traumarlo de por vida solo para salirme con la mía y luego poder casarlo y vivir a costa suya hasta el final de mis días sin tener que trabajar ni pagar mis deudas y además poder tomar tanto sake como quiera.

[Larga inspiración para poder tomar aire].

Qué se repita (que se repita)

Una vez más (una vez más).

¡Gatos!

Ranma volvió a despertar con un grito desgarrador.

.

Ahora sí, FIN.

 **.**

 _Nota de autora:_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Review o travesura!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
